Come the Gryffins
by SailorSilvanesti
Summary: Another Prompt Story. Simba makes a tragic mistake, and now his cousin, dear Scarbucks, is paying for it... can Hagrid and his talking beard put things to rights? The pairing is Scar/Buckbeak. AU. Please Read and Review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King, Harry Potter, aor any associated characters. I also may have spelt Gryffin wrong, but that was in the interests of tying it to Hogwarts [Gryffin-dor, etc]**

**This was a Prompt. Two characters, one HP, one not. A Word/Phrase or Object. Anything happen in the story. See below.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong> Buckbeak/Scar. [LION KING]. 'Hate' Hagrid Finds Out.

* * *

><p><strong>Come the Gryffins<strong>

**~)0(~**

It wasn't that he didn't _like_ his cousin. It was just… that he was so _different _to all the other lion cubs, it made it hard to play with him!

Simba growled low in frustration. He was currently on time out thanks to that very animal-thing… it wasn't _his fault_ that the last game of hide'n'seek had involved Scarbucks doing all the hiding and Simba… not really doing a lot of seeking for his part in the game.

Well, dad had set him straight, lecturing him on responsibility, family, loyalty, honesty, blah blah blah…all that junk, while his uncles had comforted their son… Seeing his cousin's tears _had_ kind of made him feel a _little_ bad, and Nala wasn't talking to him anymore –why did she always have to take _his _side? So what… he was a freak, why should he, prince of the lions, have to babysit all the time?

Well, they could all do without him… he wiggled into a nearby hollow log and grumbled about the unfairness of it all for many a long hour, until the world was bathed in the tones of twilight, and his mind had drifted to quiet pangs of regret… Half-asleep, a deep rumbling that sounded like thunder cracked through his half-aware daze.

"You 'ad enough in there or are you wantin' ta sulk a little more, your fluffy majesty?" came the gruff, amused voice of a man he knew well; poking his little head out from the log, purring slightly… A huge human astride a silent metal creature was slowly dismounting and walking over to him, Simba let out his customary yowl of warning and pounced…

Hagrid caught him with ease, like always. "Ho' there little fella, what do you think you're doin'?" Simba flopped about like a kitten, rubbing his head all over and falling back to disappear into Hagrid's immense beard. It spoke, "It's Scarbucks… he ruins everything! I just wanted to have some fun, but dad made me play with him…now everyone's mad at me because I tricked him…"

Hagrid addressed his beard solemnly. "I know it's 'ard, Simba… but you have t' realise, you're the only friend 'e has, besides little Nala… Scarbucks is one o' the las' of 'is kind. They're so ruddy rare, he's a downright miracle… though I never would have pegged my Buckbeak and your uncle, Scar as a couple, not in a million years… Tha' was a surprise, I tell you!" He laughed. So did his beard…

Simba popped out. "I'm sorry Hagrid, I didn't realise… I just don't like that he gets so much attention!" he pouted as only a cub could… The half-giant grew stern, "Now you listen 'ere, Prince or not. Scarbucks is one of the last Gryffins in the entire world, the only one born in…must be centuries, now, I suppose…but most importantly, he's yer cousin, and you should treat 'im right. 'e looks up to yer, a lot… you're older than he is too, you over-grown cub! Now, go awn and apologise' to 'im… I've gotta get back to 'ogwarts, you tell yer father I said 'ullo and mention to yer uncle Buckbeak I'll be bringing some dead mice next time I come, he'll like that. Now go, you silly creature, off with you…"

Simba appeared from his beard and giggled, rubbing the half-giant's legs, then gambolling off with a loud, 'Bye Hagrid!' trailing after him.

~)0(~

He reached the cave his uncles lived in without incident, pausing at the entrance with no real clue what to say… Uncle Buckbeak, a Hippogriff, came striding majestically out of the residence, not saying anything, but eyes full of understanding…and pain, for he loved both Simba, and his son equally. You'd have to, considering the size of the egg Scarbucks had hatched from…

Now _THAT_ was dedication!

"Ah, Simba, please come in… he is waiting at the back for you…" called Uncle Scar, lying in the shadows, "He refuses to speak to us…maybe it is you who will help the most…" Buckbeak trotted over to nuzzle his beak against the soft fur on Scar's muzzle. The cub let his ears droop, "Oh… I'll try my best… I'm sorry, I didn't think-… I didn't think."

They watched him pad away. Their eyes tracing every movement… saying nothing, for nothing need be said.

~)0(~

A small bundle of fur and feathers was curled up at the end of the room, it unfurled slightly as he approached, a beaked face peering out from under a wing, then swiftly hiding again, saddened by the rejection of earlier.

"I… Scarbucks… I'm SO sorry, I didn't mean-…okay, I kinda did. I just wanted to be on my own for a while, but Dad said we had to hang out today, so I thought I'd get back at him by… well, you know…" Simba said, pawing at the ground and not looking up to meet the curious gaze that was emerging. A small cub-like back-end stretched out, the two back legs just like his own… but half-way up the body, the fur erupted into rich golden feathers, just like Uncle Buckbeak. A perfect blend of two creatures…

Maybe Hagrid was right, maybe Scarbucks was a miracle… maybe he was wrong to be so cruel… Maybe.

"You…you don't hate me?" sniffed the high, sad voice… he silently kicked himself, well, the little Gryffin _was_ only a few months old… "Of course I don't!" he reassured, "I was just being selfish… forgive me?"

Scarbucks made a pleased noise in the back of his throat, like a bird-chirp, but lower… throatier, like a squeaky roar… A sound not even Uncle Buckbeak could replicate, it was purely Scarbucks… "Is…that Gryffin for yes?" he asked, tentatively, hoping he hadn't just been sworn at in Hippogriff…

Now the Gryffin before him laughed, "Yes… forgiven… Let's play! This time, though, I seek…" he chirruped, covering his eyes with a wing, "One…Two…Three…" he intoned, then peeked, "Hey, you have to actually go somewhere… Four…Five…Six…Seven…"

Simba broke out of his stupor, turned tail and ran out of the cave laughing…

Forgiveness was a simple process when you were but children, a laugh, a smile, all was well in their worlds again. His Uncles watched on silently as their little miracle clicked out of the cave with a triumphant cry of 'TEN! Ready or Not, Here I come!" and hop-skip-hovered across the plain below… headed for a suspiciously lion-cub shaped rock with a tail poking out the top…

And Life was good.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I did just do that to you, and yes, it DOES sound a bit like a coffee place we all know... isn't that a funny co-incidence?<strong>

**REVIEW if you feel like it...**

**~*SailorSilvanesti/Phoenix Fire*~**


End file.
